


Enchanted

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: [Blue Exorcist fanfic]He was enchanted by her lies, he couldn't help it. She was just enchanting. She lied to protect him. She was also enchanted by him. So enchanted, she would do anything for him.Cross-posted from my Quotev account-Taehyung's Gucci
Relationships: Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji/Reader
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724275
Kudos: 2





	Enchanted

_Started: 5/1 Finished:5/1_

_I just finished watching Season 2 of Blue Exorcist a day ago and I love Bon, he's just amazing uwu. I really hope you like this one shot._

_-Taehyung's Gucci_

I walked along the hallways of True Cross Academy holding hands with Suguro. He was talking about something but I was barely paying attention. I needed to pass the Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics test if I wanted to be a Knight and a Doctor.

"Are you even listening to be, Kirai?" I turned to the guy I was dating and nodded.

"'Course I was." He gave me an 'uh-huh' gaze and I knew I was screwed 

"What was I talking about then?" Yep, I was defenitely screwed. Quick, make up anything to get out of this.

"You were asking me if I wanted to study for the upcoming Magic Circles and Seals test." I smiled at him and he let out a sigh.

"You were no-"

"I would love to study with you for the test, Bon. But only if we do a little something later." I winked at him and his cheeks turned pink. Thank goodness I distracted him.

Both of us stopped at my dorm and I took out my room key.

"I'm kidding, Bon. Anyway, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me." I kissed his lips and pulled away after a few seconds. 

"No problem." He smiled at me and walked away. Once I were sure he wasn't coming back, I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number, putting it in my ear.

"Shima."

" _What is it Kirai_?" I turned both ways making sure no one saw me and then I spoke.

"Where can I meet you?"

***

" _Where can I meet you?"_

He froze in his tracks and hid behind a pillar. Who was she talking to? He was only supposed to ask her a question because he forgot a few minutes ago, yet here he was spying on her.

_"I need to see you, Renzo. Do you know how hard lying to Suguro is? It's extremly hard."_

He felt his heart accelerating. Was she cheating on him? No. She would never. She like him, as much as he liked her. This must be a misunderstanding.

" _C'mon, don't be a wuss. Ryuji won't find out about us."_

Misunderstanding his ass. Why else would she say that if she wasn't seeing Shima? Shima. One of his best friends was going to meet up in secret with the girl he's dating.

" _Ok, what if I can't make it to the library at five_?"

He was defenitely killing Shima. He should've at least told him he liked Kirai. Traitorous bastard!

" _Fine, fine. See you then Renzo_."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and poked his head out of his hiding spot. Kirai already went inside her dorm room. 

He really hoped he heard wrong and that everything was a misunderstanding. With that, he walked away with his hands in his pockets. It had to be a misunderstanding.

Over the next few days he noticed she would leave Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics early, saying it was a family emergency. Shima miraculously was missing as well, but he knew where both were.

They were fooling around with each other, and that made him angry. Everytime they would talk to him they had the audacity to pretend everything was normal.

If he was being a lousy partner, Kirai should tell him. Maybe he shouldn't have blown her off to study last week. He should've helped her and been there for her.

"Are you alright, Bon?" He turned to be met with Kirai. Her warm brown eyes stared at him, concern laced on her face. He gave her a small smile, letting his thoughts sit in the back burner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you understand question six?" He pointed at the sheet of paper she held. She nodded and wrote something on it.

"Yeah. It's Tamers."

"Kirai, help me with 69. I don't understand." Shima asked her.

Number 69? Was that supposed to be an innuendo? Was he talking in code, did he want to meet up with her? She knew Shima was shameless when it came to girls, but Kirai was his girl.

She turned around and extended her hand to him.

"Let me see your paper." Shima handed it to her and she skimmed it.

"You got it wrong. It's supposed to be emotional not physical." She wrote down some words on his paper and handed it back to him.

"That makes sense. Thanks." Shima went back to finishing his paper. He turned to Kirai and took a deep breath.

"Kirai?" The girl turned to him.

"Hm?"

"If there's anything wrong, you can tell me you know. I won't get mad or disappointed." She knitted her eyebrows together.

"What brought this on?" He shrugged and clicked his tongue.

"Just thought since we're dating and all, we should trust each other." 

***

Trust each other? Did he know about Shima and I? No, he couldn't have known. We were being extra careful.

"Sure, ok. Same goes for you too. If there's anything worrying you, you gotta tell me no matter how big or small it is." I closed my eyes and smiled at him.

"Deal." He said as he put his hand around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. 

"Well, I gotta go Bon. Photography is in a few minutes." I kissed his cheek and he took his arm off my shoulder. I stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Kirai, wait for me." I turned around to see Shima walking towards me. You stopped so he could catch up and smiled at him.

"Hey again." I said as I looked around the hallway for any signs of people. Once there was none, I grabbed Renzo's arm and dragged him to the nearest classroom.

"I think Ryuji knows." 

"He knows? Did he say he knew or?" I let out a sigh and clicked my tongue.

"He started saying that if there was anything wrong that he was there for me. That is definitely code for 'I know something so spill it'." 

"That's all? I thought he asked you about us, but that might not mean anything. He might just be saying that cause you're dating." He might be right and I probably misunderstood.

I shrugged and walked out the room quietly. No one was around, so I motioned to Renzo that the coast was clear. He came out of the room and both of us continued walked.

"I don't know. We have to be even more discreet from now one. Anyone can catch us." He nodded and took out a chocolate bar.

"Want some?"

"Are you kidding? Anyone can find out about us and you just casually wanna eat chocolate?"

"You're too tense, Kirai. Want me to give you a massage?" I gave him a death glare and scoffed.

"Be my guest. If you want to feel Ryuji's wrath give me a massage." I joked as I took a piece of his chocolate bar.

I felt someone was watching me. I turned to Shima, then scanned the cafeteria for any sign that I'm right. Ryuji was studying for his upcoming English test, and I really miss him.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked as he took a bite of his teriyaki chicken.

"That someone's watching us, yeah. And I don't like it." 

"Me neither. Koneko, Bon said he would meet with us later, right?" He turned to one of his best friend who was eating a bento box.

"Yeah, around six I think." 

"I don't know what it is about him, but he gets on my nerves" Rin crossed his arms and pouted. I laughed because I was pretty sure I knew who he was talking about.

"You are a lot like Ryuji, that's why you get frustated with him. Trust me, I've had the same talk with him."

"Wait, you have?" Instead of answering my friend, I continued eating my meal.

Renzo and I met up at the library talking about us. Hardly anyone was around, so it was a good rendevous point.

"He's going to find out, Kirai. Everyone will find out." I crossed my arms at his comment and knitted my eyebrows together.

"Oh, c'mon you big baby no one is gonna find out anything. Much less Suguro. Weren't you the one all chill a few days ago? Now you freak out? Pfftt. No one needs-" I froze as I saw Ryuji walking towards us. By the looks of it, he was pissed at something.

"Hey, Bon." Shima grinned at him.

"Don't 'Hey Bon' me. How long has this been going on?" He looked at both of us. I was beyond confused.

"How long has what been going on?"i asked him. He pointed at both Shima and I.

"I've been tailing you and I know both of you have been meeting in secret. If you were tired of me, you could've just said so." Shit. He found out. I let out a groan.

"See, I told you he would've found out." I gave Shima a death glare and he shut up.

" _Someone_ needs to be more discreet."

"Me? You were the one who came up with this plan, Kirai."

"You wanted to meet here, Renzo. Don't blame this on me." I pointed a finger at him.

"You still didn't answer my question." Ryuji crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Well, last year. I have talent you could say and well I dragged Shima into it. I'm really sorry but I didn't want you to find out this way." He looked at me and scoffed.

"I'm sorry too." He turned around and walked away. Great, the finally got the first guy you ever like and I screw it up.

"I'm sorry, Kirai. I should tell him everything, I'm-" 

"No." I turned to him.

"I don't want to hurt Ryuji more than he's already hurt. So the 'breaking his heart to protect him' should work for now." I gave him a small smile and that's when I heard my phone buzz. I put it in my ear and knit my eyebrows together.

" _Commander Lucifer, how nice to hear your voice_."


End file.
